


All it Says

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [61]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Takes Care Of Sam, Dialogue-Only, Domestic, Drabble, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Sam, Holidays, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Series, Shopping, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right before Christmas, Sam and Dean are in Macy's searching for the perfect ornament. A song comes on through the intercom, almost ruining the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All it Says

**Author's Note:**

> "Unwell" by Matchbox 20 while you read. <3

 

"This place is so fucking crowded."

"God damn, Sam, the f-bomb in public?"

"Shut up."

"If I bought you hot chocolate from that Starbucks over there would you be less grouchy?"

"No."

"You’re the one who had the brilliant idea of coming all the way the hell out here. I did all my shopping already."

"If my Christmas present is that box of edible lube I found in the trunk, you’ve got to make a new list, Santa."

"…wh—who gave you permission to look in the trunk? …damn."

"My head is killing me. You have Aleve or something?"

"Uhh… Nope. Fresh out."

"Shit."

"What?"

"Migraine."

"Want me to punch you? That might help."

"Fuck off."

"Fuck me. Me."

"You have to point at yourself?"

"Me, Sam. You fuck me."

"There are children around."

"They need at least one scarring childhood memory."

"I just wanted to get an ornament."

"I made you one last year."

"Out of condoms and styrofoam, yes, I remember."

"You love it."

"I’m grateful they weren’t used condoms."

"You don’t appreciate fine art the way I do, Sasquatch."

"I appreciate just fine."

"Look, pick something, anything and we can get the dick out of here."

"Get the dick out of here?"

"Yep."

"It has to be the right one."

"They’re all the right ones."

"I hate this song."

"You’re so full of hate today, baby."

"Don’t start with me."

"I did jack shit."

"Uh huh."

"Seriously, I did not do shit."

"I just… want an ornament."

"We’ll find you the best ornament."

"Gotta have character."

"Okay."

"…I felt like that a lot."

"Like what."

"Hold on, feeling like I’m headed for a breakdown and I don’t know why…"

"…"

"There must be something wrong with me. Somehow, I’ve lost my mind. I’ve been talking in my sleep… I’m not crazy I’m just a little… just a little unwell. I’m not crazy, I’m just a little impaired…"

"Soon enough, you’re gonna think of me, and how I used to be."

"…"

"I know, Sam. Stay a while, and maybe then you’ll see, a different side of me."

"I hate this song."

"It’s a shitty song."

"Yeah."

"But you know… I'm a little crazy."

"…"

"No shame, Sam. Life’s too short for that and crappy Matchbox Twenty songs."

"Dean…"

"Aha! I found it!"

"What? That? All it says is Chicago."

"That’s all it needs to say, asshole."

"It doesn’t look like much."

"Neither did I. Yet here you are."

"…how much?"

"I’ll buy this year’s."

"Okay."

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> i listen to m20 when i've had a really bad day or i just want to angst out hardcore. XD
> 
> i'm uploading this here from tumblr since it sorta correlates with the christmas fic i'm writing. just so you know, i post drabbles like these consistently at ittakesalotofwater.tumblr.com. it takes me longer to cross post those to here, so if you want to read them first, follow me on tumblr. :)
> 
> nice change of pace to use a grumpy!sam tag.


End file.
